


I'm not a wolf, I'm a golden retriever

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: SpringFRE prompt fills [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, though I think I can safely say this isn't anything like your usual shifter verses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically this is for prompt 138 - FiKi - Werewolf!Fili, or something with werewolves.<br/>But I'm pretty sure this isn't what the person who gave the prompt had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not a wolf, I'm a golden retriever

**Author's Note:**

> I started off doing these prompts because they were interesting, clearly I'm now just doing them for shits and giggles.

Kíli saw the sign first, or rather, he saw how much was being offered as a prize first.

They were two month’s travel from their home in Ered Luin, searching for work in the surrounding human settlements to help support their family. This was the third large-ish town they’d come across, and for the amount of coin being given, Kíli thought that it could do with a closer look.

Sliding from his pony, he made his way to the board by the town hall, covered in notices, announcements, and job offers.

A cold, wet nose nudged his palm.

“Look, Fee,” Kíli murmured, reading the poster as he absentmindedly scratched at a soft golden ear, “They’re holding a show for hunting dogs.”

Fíli huffed, sitting down on Kíli’s foot, a thoroughly unimpressed expression on his face.

“Oh hush, it’d take us _weeks_ to earn that amount of coin, and you know it,” Kíli looked down at the golden retriever sitting on his foot, glaring up at him, “Suck it up, Fíli, we’re entering. Now come on, let’s find some place to bed down for the night, I think I saw an inn back that way.”

-x-

Kíli collapsed back on the bed with a groan, whatever breath was left in his lungs huffed out as Fíli dropped down on top of him.

With his eyes closed, Kíli wiggled to get more comfortable and began running his hands down Fíli’s back, the long fur soft against his palms.

“Seriously, Kíli? A dog show?”

Cracking open an eye, Kíli grinned, arms now full of naked dwarf.

“Hello, brother, I missed you today,” leaning up slightly he kissed the tip of Fíli’s nose, just to watch it wrinkle in irritation.

“Kíli,” Fíli growled down at his little brother, “I’m not entering a dog show.”

“Oh come on, Fee, it’ll be fun.”

“For you maybe,” Fíli snorted.

“And think of the prize money, if we won it we’d get to go _home_.”

Fíli still didn’t look convinced.

Rolling them over, Kíli settled between his brother’s thighs.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” he breathed against Fíli’s ear, a weakness in either of his forms.

“Kíli,” Fíli whimpered, eyes fluttering in pleasure at the thick fingers now rubbing at his ears.

“Please, big brother?” he lapped at the lobe under his lips before tugging it gently with his teeth.

Fíli couldn’t stop his hips from bucking against Kíli’s at the sensation.

“F-fine,” he stuttered, “But you better make it worth it.”

“With pleasure,” Kíli grinned, sliding down Fíli’s body as he scratched at that the one particular spot on his belly that made his brother’s leg twitch, “Be quiet though, remember, they think it’s only me up here.”

-x-

Fíli glared at his brother.

This was not worth it.

Not in the slightest.

He’d been poked and prodded.

His teeth examined.

His eyes scrutinised.

His body fondled and his balls cupped.

It would take _months_ of Kíli making it up to him before he forgave him.

“A nice example of the breed,” the judge murmured, before saying louder to Kíli, “Let’s see how he moves.”

Jumping down from the crate they’d had him standing on, Fíli shook, the judge’s hands having made his skin crawl.

“Come on, Fee,” Kíli grinned, amusement sparking in his eyes as he slipped their makeshift collar and lead over Fíli’s head, and tugged him into a slight trot, following the circle they’d watched the others run before them.

Kíli bounced on his heels, excitement and nervousness sparking through his veins, as he watched the judge pace before them.

Fíli placed a single paw on his brother’s boot, trying to make him stand still.

A hush fell over the crowd in the hall, as the judge scrutinised the dogs before him.

Fíli glanced at the other dogs, being held in ‘proper’ positions by their owners. Fingers holding up heads, and straightening out tails.

If Kíli tried any of that, Fíli would bite him.

He startled as the crowd suddenly cheered, clapping their hands and stomping their boots.

Kíli squeaked with excitement.

The judge was walking towards _them_ , a smile on his old wrinkly face.

He shook hands with the Man as he offered him congratulations and praises over Fíli’s breeding.

A blue rosette was affixed to Fíli’s collar as the judge went off to pick the second and third places.

“We did it! We won!”

“Congratulations lad,” the Man who’d organised the show walked up to them, winner’s purse in hand, “Your winnings.”

“Thanks,” Kíli grinned, taking the purse. It was the size of his palm, and _heavy_.

“If you’re ever interested in breeding him,” the Man said, “I’d be happy to pay for him to be a stud for my bitches.”

“Ah,” Kíli coughed, red creeping up his cheeks as he forced the laughter back down, “Thanks, I’ll, um, consider it?”

The Man smiled, “Just let me know if you ever want to accept the offer, either now or whenever you next pass through our town.”

“Sure.”

-x-

That night after they’d made camp on the road leading back home, Fíli pinned Kíli to the nearest tree.

“You’ll _consider it_?” he growled, though the whole effect was thrown off and ruined by the loosened collar dangling round his neck, the tails of the blue rosette trailing down his chest.

Kíli just grinned, hands slipping round his brother’s hips as he tugged him closer.

“But you’re such a _wonderful_ example of the _breed_ ,” he teased.

Fíli glared for a few moments more, before huffing out a laugh and burying his face in Kíli’s neck.

“Not a _word_ of this to uncle.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kíli’s smile softened as he hugged his brother close.

**Author's Note:**

> As silly as this is, I've now kinda fallen in love with this little 'verse I've created, so there may be more prompts filled in this 'verse, or I'll just turn it into it's own 'verse when I need a bit of silliness.


End file.
